WOLFANG: LA HISTORIA DE UN CONDE
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Aventurate a conocer la vida de Joseph Wolfang, un conde de una prestigiosa familia europea del siglo XIX, sumergido en un mundo de elegancia y protocolo, pero de grand responsabilidas acorde a su status social mientras participa en sucesos historicos
1. EL NACIMIENTO

**WOLFANG: LA HISTORIA DE UN CONDE**

**CAPITULO 1. EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA**

_**Me parece como si fuera ayer cuando vi la primera luz en un hermoso día de primavera**_

14 de abril de 1838. Mansión de la familia Ebensse, Austria.

_**Doctor ¿como están?**_

_**El parto fue difícil pero ambos están muy bien y saludables señor Ebensse.**_

_**En serio doctor y ¿dígame que fue?**_

_**Fue un niño.**_

_**Gracias doctor, muchas gracias por todo, voy a verlo ahora.**_

_**Marie, Marie ¿como te sientes amor?**_

_**Jean Claude, ya viste a nuestro hijo, no es hermoso.**_

_**Oh, si tienes razón es el niño más bello que he visto y es nuestro.**_

_**Así es querido y dime ¿has pensado en un nombre para él?**_

_**A decir verdad si, he decidido que su nombre será Joseph Andrew Wolfang, Conde de Ebensee**_

_**Joseph Andrew Wolfang, Conde de Ebensee, le sienta bien ese nombre a mi niño.**_

_**Y estoy seguro que crecerá para ser un gran hombre miembro de la nobleza austriaca.**_

_**Si yo también lo creo.**_

"_**Y así fue mi llegada a este mundo que depara para mi, grandes sorpresas y también muchas responsabilidades".**_

7 años después.

_**Joven Wolfang, joven Wolfang, me esta prestado atención.**_

_**Eh, perdóneme ustedes señor Habrish, me distraje un momento**_

_**Ah, joven Wolfang otra vez con lo mismo, dígame algo desde cuando esta bajo mi tutela.**_

_**2 años señor Habrish.**_

_**2 años y en todo ese tiempo no ha podido entender el importante deber que tiene usted como miembro de una de las familia de mayor renombre en toda Austria, debe asumir muchas responsabilidades como el futuro jefe de la familia Ebensee, no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo en sueños que los distraigan de esa meta, por es que su educación es vital.**_

_**En verdad lo siento mucho señor Habrish no volverá a suceder.**_

_**Eso espero joven Wolfang.**_

"_**Que iluso era yo entonces, al tener eso sueños que anhelaban un mundo de aventuras y emociones no propias de alguien de mi clase social en donde por el destino por que irónico que suene jugo un papel muy importante".**_

_**Marie, Joseph, tengo sensacionales noticias.**_

_**¿Que sucede Jean Claude por que entras de esa forma?**_

_**Adivinen que, me han otorgado mi nombramiento oficial como uno de los asesores del emperador Francisco, no les da gusto.**_

_**Oh es una fantástica noticia amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.**_

_**Gracias Marie, has escuchando hijo nos mudaremos a Viena, la ciudad donde vive en emperador.**_

_**¿A Viena?**_

"_**Así fue como mi posición en la nobleza europea dio un giro inesperado que cambiaria mi vida para siempre."**_

Continuara…


	2. JUVENTUD EN TIERRA IMPERIAL

**CAPITULO 2. JUVENTUD EN TIERRA IMPERIAL**

"_**Después de un mes de tan sorpresiva noticia, finalmente nos mudamos al que seria nuestro nuevo hogar por los próximos 15 años".**_

_**Véanlo aquí Marie, Joseph, esta nuestra nueva residencia.**_

_**Es hermosa Jean Claude ¿no opinas lo mismo hijo?**_

_**Si madre, es muy bonita en verdad**_

"_**No puedo mentir al decir que la casa no era majestuosa en todo su esplendor, pero para mi no era mas que mi nuevo sitio donde residiría y en donde realizaría la misma rutina a la que ya estaba acostumbrado".**_

"_**Conforme fui creciendo las cosas cada me aparecieron más interesantes y mi forma de pensar cambio a raíz de que pude interactuar con otros jóvenes que pensaban de la misma manera que yo".**_

Instituto Imperial de Artes y Humanidades, Viena, Otoño de 1854.

_**¿Y que mi dices Joseph?, ¿iras a la campiña con nosotros en Invierno?**_

_**Aun no les he dicho nada a mis padres, quizá no me dejen ir.**_

_**Pues convéncelos amigos, tiene menos de un mes para hacerlo.**_

_**Tratare pero no creo que acepten.**_

_**Oh vamos que tu padre sea uno de los asesores de mayor confianza del nuevo joven emperador Francisco José, no quiere decir sea una persona cerrada.**_

_**Se ve que lo conoces muy poco Andrew, cuando defiende fielmente una postura no hay anda que lo convenza de lo contrario.**_

_**Bueno allá tú, pero pienso que estas desperdiciando tu juventud con todo esto del protocolo social.**_

_**Tal vez tienes razón, a veces me siento atrapado en mi mismo, siento que no pertenezco aquí, a todo esto.**_

_**Buscas aventuras.**_

_**No es eso, sólo quisiera darle un sentido diferente a mi vida eso todo, hacer lo que deseo, no lo que otros me dicen que haga.**_

_**Es una bonita forma de pensar, pero muy peligrosa amigo, sobre todo por tu posición.**_

_**Si lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma.**_

Una semana después en la residencia Ebensee en Viena.

_**Oh no esto es una atrocidad, no puedo creer que el emperador haya aceptado hacerlo algo como esto.**_

_**¿Que sucede Jean Claude que tiene tan alterado? ¿que es lo que dice ese despecho imperial?**_

_**Parece ser que el emperador no ha tenido más remedio que ceder a las presiones de Prusia y Rusia para que acceda a participar en el conflicto de Crimea.**_

_**Pero eso es horrible, el emperador no puede hacer eso.**_

_**Pues ya lo hizo Marie y me temo que este es sólo el comienzo de los días tormentosos que están por venir para el emperador y para nosotros.**_

"_**Días tormentosos ¿que es lo que sucederá ahora?".**_

"_**Esas fueron mis palabras exactas al no entender con claridad sobre lo que me padre hablaba en ese momento pero que años mas tarde comprendería a la perfección".**_

Continuara…


	3. ELIZABETH, EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 3. ELIZABETH. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Febrero de 1855, inmediaciones de Instituto Imperial de Artes y Humanidades

¿Qué has pensando ir la frente de batalla con el ejército al conflicto de Crimea?

Así es Joseph, estoy decidido a irme ahora que la nación mas me necesita, ya tengo la aprobación de mis padres.

Pero Andrew en verdad lo has pensado seriamente, digo por que arriesgar tu vida al ir a una guerra que nosotros no es nuestra en primer lugar.

Mi madre me dijo exactamente lo mismo y sabes lo que le respondí

¿Que le dijiste?

Que no lo hago por mi obligación y honor como miembro de la nobleza austriaca, sino por mi propia convicción, por que realmente deseo hacer algo con mi vida que ayude a mi nación a ser cada vez mas grande y prospera y pienso que el momento ha llegado ahora que tenemos a un gobernante joven como el emperador Francisco José.

¿Crees en él?

Por supuesto que si y esa es una de las razones por la que he tomado esta decisión.

Pues la verdad que no te entiendo del todo, y no se que pensar, sino si eres un tonto o un iluso en creer ciegamente en alguien que apenas tiene poco tiempo de haber ascendido al trono.

El emperador Francisco llevara al imperio a una era de progreso eso no lo dudes.

Tal vez, pero aun no puedo creer de todo en él, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Así es amigo sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

¿Cuando piensas partir?

Debo reportarme con el regimiento de mi tío, el duque de Auschtiz en una semana.

Pues en ese acaso te deseo buen viaje y un pronto regreso a salvo Andrew.

Gracias Joseph

"Después de eso nunca más volví a ver a Andrew, a los 3 meses de haber partido al frente, su regimiento cayo en un emboscada y murió a manos de los zuavos franceses que participaban en la guerra de Crimea, su cuerpo jamás fue recuperado".

"Mi amigo murió siguiendo sus ideales y durante ese tiempo siempre me pregunte si yo seria capaz de hacer algo como lo que el hice, dar mi vida por una causa en la que creyera fielmente, si habría algo o alguien me hiciera cambiar radicalmente y en una de jugarreta del destino recibí una respuesta".

Julio de 1855, palacio de Nice. Baile de mascaras.

"Con la intención de entretenerme un poco y alejar momentáneamente de mi mente todas estas ideas de la guerra, fui a uno de los tantos bailes organizados por la familia imperial en uno de sus flamantes y lujosos palacios".

Vaya esta es la primera vez que asisto a una celebración de este tipo.

En serio Mikeil, uno diría que por ser el hijo de un duque estarías acostumbrado a este tipo de festividades.

Aunque lo dudes no todos tenemos las influencias que tiene tu familia, Joseph.

Bueno disculpa no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Descuida, oye mira allá en aquella esquina del salón, mira no más aquello.

Te apuesto que nunca habías visto a tal belleza, me pregunto que hará una chica tan hermosa como ella completamente sola.

" Y en la verdad las palabras de Mikeil eran totalmente ciertas, nunca en mi vida había visto a joven con tal belleza, la cual destila a flor de piel y por primera vez me hacia sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido".

"Sólo algunos días después me entere por familiares cercanos que aquella delicada y hermosa doncella que vi en aquel baile y de la cual me enamora perdidamente, era ni mas ni menos que la prometida del emperador Francisco, la princesa Elizabeth de Baviera".

Continuara…


	4. LA PRIMERA ENCOMIENDA: VIAJE A HUNGRIA

**CAPITULO 4. LA PRIMERA ENCOMIENDA REAL. VIAJE A HUNGRIA**

Verano de 1856, Residencia Ebensee Viena.

Pero que disparate dices Joseph, ¿como es que piensas ir al frente de guerra?

Piénsalo bien hijo un muchacho de tu posición social no tiene nada que hacer en ese sitio tan horrendo donde muchos han muerto.

Padre, Madre con todo respeto, se ve que ninguno de ustedes ha valorado la terrible amenaza que se cierne sobre nuestra querida patria Austria, Francia se a liado al Piamonte y esta apunto de invadir las provincias italianas, se perdemos las ciudades de Venecia y Roma, los italianos y los francesas tendrán las fuerzas suficientes para expandir su campaña militar contra el imperio y eso seria desastroso para Austria.  
Para el emperador Francisco José, para nuestra familia y también para ella (pensando en la emperatriz Sisi).

Aun así no estoy de acuerdo que vayas a un sitio tan peligroso hijo.

Por favor hazle caso a tu padre Joseph, el sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

Madre, muchos de mis amigos han ido al frente y han muerto, no pudo permanecer aquí sin hacer nada ante tal peligro.

Y no lo harás

Pero Jean Claude.

¿A que te refieres con eso padre?

Que podrás ayudar al imperio como deseas pero desde otro sitio, como corresponde a un conde, desde la corte imperial, ahora eres el encargado de la guardia personal de nuestra majestad imperial, la emperatriz Elizabeth.

Padre, ¿es eso cierto?

Aquí tienes tu nombramiento oficial, estaba esperando a que volvieras a casa para entregártelo, enhorabuena hijo.

Lo has escuchado hijo, eres el responsable de la guardia de la emperatriz, ¿no te da gusto?

Por supuesto que si madre, tanto que no puedo creerlo.

Pues créelo Joseph y ahora tendrás una responsabilidad muy enorme no solo con tu familia sino con el imperio, así que no me defraudes hijo mió.

No lo haré padre, eso tenlo por seguro.

Palacio imperial, Viena 2 días después

No sabe el placer que me causa poder conocerlo al fin Joseph Andrew Wolfang, Conde de Ebensee.

Créame que el honor es todo mió su alteza imperial, Emperador Francisco.

Bien dejemos de un lado las formalidades mi estimado Conde Ebensse y déjeme aclararle el motivo de mi llamado, la cual seria su primera misión como capitán de la guardia imperial de mi querida y amada esposa Sisi.

Será un placer poder servirle excelencia.

Muy bien su misión consistirá básicamente en escoltar y servir como guardaespaldas de su majestad la emperatriz durante su viaje diplomático a Hungría.

¿Hungría majestad?

Así es, la emperatriz se entrevistara con el primer ministro de esa nación, el Cconde Julius Andrassy, como parte de las negociaciones para anexar al pueblo húngaro con el imperio austriaco y así fortalecer nuestro poder económico, político y también militar ante la inminente guerra que nos acecha.

¿Se refiere al conflicto en Crimen excelencia?

No sólo ese como ya debe saber el Piamonte se aliado con el emperador de Francia Napoleón III y busca su independencia de Lombardia.

A pesar de la platicas diplomáticas de mi hermano Max, este se ha visto completamente sobrepasado y esta al borde la revuelta social.

Por eso que es nos prioritario el apoyo y los recursos de Hungría para mantener el poder del imperio austriaco.

Entiendo la difícil situación majestad y créame que haré lo que este a mi alcance para que nuestra emperatriz cumpla fehacientemente con su deber.

Gracias Conde Ebenss.

"2 días después su majestad la Emperatriz Elizabeth emprendió al arduo viaje a tierras húngaras, conmigo a la cabeza de su escolta imperial y tras casi una semana de viaje, la emperatriz se dirigió a mi con un tono de lo más corte y sinceros"

En todo este tiempo casi no le escuchado hablar Conde Ebenss, mas que para dar instrucciones a los soldados.

Usted perdone majestad para la verdad es que tal vez no soy la persona indicada para entablar una conversación apropiada con alguien de su posición excelencia.

Por favor dejemos estos del protocolo y la etiqueta, solo llámame Elizabeth o Sisi como me llama mi familia

Pero majestad yo seria incapaz de dirigirme a usted con ese grado de confianza.

Mi primer deber como emperatriz ha sido y será ganarme el afecto de mi querido pueblo y como podría lograr eso si pasara por encima de mis conciudadanos.  
Majestad.

Bien hagamos esto, mientras estemos con otras personas mantendremos la formalidad, pero cuando estemos solos como ahora me encantaría que me trataras con un poco más de confianza, no le parece mejor así sr. Joseph Wolfang.

Si eso es su deseo, así lo haré emperatriz Sisi.

"Ese día mi admiración por la joven y hermosa emperatriz creció aun mas y con ello ese profundo deseo apasionado que emanaba desde mi corazón"

Continuara...


	5. HUNGRIA, UNA NACIÓN QUE NACE

**CAPITULO 5. HUNGRIA. UNA NACIÓN QUE RENACE  
**

16 de Agosto de 1856, Palacio del Parlamento, Budapest, Hungría.

(Miembro del parlamento Hungaro)  
Majestad nosotros lo delegados de pueblo húngaro no sabe la enorme jubilo que no da su presencia en estas humildes tierras.

(Sisi)  
Créame cuando le digo Marques Suajonia, que el placer es todo mió de encontrarme en este hermoso país, que muy amablemente me ha acogido con los brazos abierto y que me llena de beneplácito el sentir ese calor que solo el pueblo húngaro sabe otorgar.

(Suajonia)  
Majestad sus palabras hacen alabanza en mi corazón y estoy seguro que en los corazones de todos los que nos encontramos ante su presencia el saber que usted guarda ese gran afecto a hacia esta noble nación.

(Sisi)  
No tiene nada que agradecer y por favor señor Marques hágale llegar mis mas profundos deseos a sus conciudadanos en nombre de la familia imperial que represento y que también se encuentra llena de dicha ante la buena nueva de que pronto todo los habitantes de Hungría se unirán como parte importante del imperio Austriaco.

(Suajonia)  
Por su puesto majestad créame que así lo haré yo…  
Espere un momento Marques Suajonia, creo que comete un grave error a asumir funciones que no le corresponde no cree.

(Concurrencia)  
Miren es Andrassy.

(Concurrencia)  
Si es el Conde Andrassy.

(Wolfang)  
¿Quien es vosotros buen señor que osa interrumpir esta reunión parlamentaria?

(Andrassy)  
O disculpad mi falta de modales y permitidme presentarme, con la venia de todos ustedes, yo soy el Conde Julius Andrassy legamito representante político del pueblo húngaro y debo hacer presente en presencia de todos ustedes mi formal protesta por no haber sido invitado a esta reunión política, como debería ser para alguien de mi rango y posición.

(Sisi)  
No tiene por que disculparse Conde Andrassy estoy segura que el Marques Suajonia no tenia la más mínima intención de excluirlo de esta reunión, lo más seguro es que se haya tratado de un lamentable error.

(Andrassy)  
Si majestad, pero un error que pudo marcar para siempre el destino de mi nación, y yo como representante político del pueblo no puedo dejar pasar sobre todo cuando esta apunto de cometerse un crimen

(Sisi)  
¿Un crimen a que se refiere con ello conde?

(Andrassy)  
El crimen de imponerle a un gobernante que el pueblo no eligió y de formar parte de un imperio que el mismo pueblo no desea.

(Wolfang)  
Eso que dice usted señor es una ofensa para la emperatriz

(Andrassy)  
Puede serlo señor…?

(Wolfang)  
Joseph Andrew Wolfan, Conde de Ebensee

(Andrassy)  
Conde Ebensee, le sugiero de la forma más atenta que primero escuche lo que tengo que decir antes de hace aseveraciones sin fundamento.

(Wolfang)  
Como se atreve

(Sisi)  
Conde Ebensee, por favor.

(Wolfang)  
Perdóneme majestad.

(Sisi)  
Por favor continué Conde Andrassy

(Andrassy)  
Muchas gracias majestad, pues bien como decía en un primer momento como representante del pueblo húngaro le informo, que la junta parlamentaria que presido, no reconoce a ningún gobierno imperial y mucho menos el de el emperador Francisco José hasta que no garantice la plena soberanía de Hungría y de todos mis conciudadanos.

(Andrassy)  
No obstante no nos oponemos a la posibilidad de entrar en pláticas diplomáticas con el imperio austriaco para poder llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas naciones.

(Andrassy)  
Eso es todo lo que he venido a decirle emperatriz Elizabeth.

(Sisi)  
Muy bien Conde Andrassy, créame cuando le digo que le haré llegar el mensaje al emperador con esa misma cortesía como usted me lo ha hecho saber a mi, con sus respectivos saludos.

(Andrassy)  
Majestad, señores con su permiso me retiro.

(Pensamiento de Wolfang)  
"Conde Julius Andrassy, un hombre misterioso pero con una convicción firme, esa fue la primera impresión que me dio al verlo, que tiempo después confirmaría con la anexión de Hungría al imperio Austriaco."


	6. DIARIO DE SUCESOS

**CAPITULO 6. DIARIO DE SUCESOS**

(Anotaciones del diario de Joseph Wolfang)

29 de Octubre de 1859, Palacio del Parlamento, Budapest, Hungría.

"Han pasado más de 3 años desde que acompañe a su majestad la emperatriz Sisi desde la capital del imperio austriaco, hasta el país vecino de Hungría."

"Y desde nuestro arribo muchas cosas han pasado y demasiados cambios han ocurrido."

"Mi querida emperatriz ya ha sido madre por segunda vez de otra hermosa princesa, la cual nació en este palacio Budapest en Otoño pasado y desde entonces, no ha regresado Viena para arreglar ningún asunto de estado ya que desea estar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijas, a quienes adora con gran ahínco."

"Todas las mañanas como se hizo costumbre a nuestra llegada a estas tierra acompaño a su majestad para dar su pase matutino y visitar a la gente que vive en las comarca aledaña al palacio."

"Y no sabes el gran gusto que me da la ver como el pueblo húngaro no pierde ni un instante para manifestar el inmenso amor y respeto hacia su querida reina Sisi, como el pueblo la ha nombrado."

15 de Diciembre de 1859, Palacio del Parlamento, Budapest, Hungría.

"No puedo disimular la profunda pena que siento por nuestra querida emperatriz, ante la terrible tragedia que hoy la embarga a ella y a toda la familia imperial, ya que hoy muy temprano en la mañana ha muerte la pequeña princesa Sofía de apenas de 4 años."

"Su majestad es un mar de lagrimas y desde de lo acontecido no ha salido para nada de la habitación de su alteza real, estando a lado del ahora cadáver de su querida hija."

"Sin duda ha sido un golpe terrible en el estado de ánimo no solo de la familia de la emperatriz, sino en todo el pueblo húngaro, que ahora llora también la muerte de su princesa."

"Mientras tanto el emperador francisco que realizo el viaje desde Viena para estar a lado de su esposa, ha ordenado una semana de luto nacional tanto para Austria como Hungría, y pasado mañana llegara la carroza fúnebre que escoltara conmigo a la cabeza, de regreso a toda la familia imperial para los servicios mortuorios de la pequeña princesa."

"Así la emperatriz Sisi abandona Hungría, país que la albergo como su hogar por casi 4 años, que lejano me parece aquel día cuando llegamos a estas extravagantes tierras, envueltas en un ambiente de hostilidad e indiferencia, y cuya panorama cambio radicalmente gracias al trabajo realizado por la emperatriz, cambiando no sólo las opiniones de hombre de mente cerrada con Andrassy para que aceptara la anexión al imperio, sino también transformando los corazones de todo un pueblo deseoso de la paz y que ahora la acompañan en su momento mas difícil y cuando mas necesita de ese amor que durante mucho tiempo le profetizaron en su estancia."

Continuara…


	7. EXTRAÑA PETICIÓN

**CAPITULO 7. EXTRAÑA PETICIÓN**

Primavera de 1860, Residencia de los Ebensee, Viena

"Después de regresar de Hungría para asistir a los servicios fúnebres de la pequeña princesa Sofía, sus majestades me otorgaron un tiempo de vacaciones, el cual aproveche visitando a mi familia, a quienes tenia años de no haber visto debido a mis labores como comandante la guardia de la emperatriz."

"No obstante la permanecía en mi hogar no ha sido del todo placentera como yo hubiera deseado, ya que nuevos asuntos de sumo interés aquejan a mi vida y los cuales requieren de mi atención inmediata."

2 días antes.

No estoy de acuerdo padre, y perdona que te lo diga pero pienso que hiciste muy mal en dar un paso como este sin consultarme primero.

Pero que tendría que consultarte, sabes muy bien que ha sido siempre la tradición entre los nobles, que al cumplir la mayoría de edad se debe formalizar su compromiso con la hija de algunas de las familias de la aristocracia.

Y pienso que ya era hora de que centraras tu interés en esto, la cual es una obligación importante para ti.

Si lo se padre y no quiero que pienses que huía a ese compromiso, pero yo deseaba hacerlo en un momento adecuado, cuando la situación en el imperio mejorara.

¿A que te refieres con eso Joseph?

Que las cosas van mal en peor, querida madre, ahora que Francia resulto victoriosa con la Guerra de Crimea, se ha aliado a las facciones italianas que apoyan la independencia del Piamonte, por lo que el emperador, no ha tenido más remedio que declarar nuevamente el estado de guerra.

¿Eso es verdad Jean Claude?

Bueno en parte así es, pero de eso no tienes que preocuparte, recuerda que tu estas de permiso especial por lo cual no creo que te llamen para preparar la campaña del Piamonte.

Te equivocas en eso padre, aunque no sea llamado oficialmente, es mi deber como comandante de la guardia imperial de su majestad la emperatriz, es estar ahí para servirle en todo lo que pueda, por lo que te informo que una semana regresara al palacio para ponerme al servicio de sus majestades.

Pero Joseph, tu compromiso de matrimonio, tu prometida y su familia vendran este verano y pienso que seria una buena oportunidad para que ustedes 2 se conozcan.

Lo siento padre pero mi decisión esta tomada y no pienso cambiar de idea.

"Y así fue como sucedió, la madrugada del 19 de Abril, abandone mi casa para dirigirme al palacio imperial y de inmediato fui llamado por la emperatriz Sisi."

Salón de reuniones de la emperatriz, Palacio imperial de Viena.

No sabe el gusto que me da verlo de nuevo Conde Ebensee, también aprovecho nuestro encuentro para agradecerle todo lo que hizo en el funeral de mi hija, estoy en deuda con usted.

No tiene nada que agradecer majestad, únicamente cumplía con mi deber y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora con usted.

Majestad quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial,

¿De que se trata?

Quisiera estar en la primera línea de ataque para la campaña del Piamonte.

Conde Ebensee ¿por qué desea ir a una guerra? eso es algo muy peligroso.

Se muy bien el peligro que eso trae su majestad, por esa razón deseo hacerlo.

Pero aun no me ha dicho el ¿por que de su decisión?

Por que mi único deseo por el momento y servir fervientemente a mi país, al imperio y usted majestad.

Joseph

Muy bien si ese es tu deseo, hablare como su mi esposo el emperador para que te asigne un puesto en el frente de batalla.

Gracias su majestad, ahora con su permiso me retiro.

¡Joseph¡

Si mi emperatriz.

No mueras por favor.

No majestad.

"Y así marche así el frente de guerra con la firme convicción de que quizá no volvería a ver a ninguno de mis seres queridos, pero el simple hecho de saber que estaba haciendo algo para proteger a la tierra que me vio nacer y a las personas que mas amo, me infundió la fuerza que necesitaba para afrontar la terrible situación que se acercaba a mi."

Continuara…


	8. ROSALIE

**CAPITULO 8. ROSALIE**

(Fragmentos del diario personal de Joseph Wolfang)

14 de Julio de 1860, región de Giorondina, Piamonte, Italia.

"Han pasado más de 2 meses desde que me uní al frente de guerra aquí en el Piamonte y las escenas de dolor y muerte no terminan de pasar ante mis ojos, cada vez son más el número de cadáveres y heridos que observo en los diferentes campos de batalla y el desconcierto entre los nuestro mismo partidarios se acrecienta aun más".

"Mañana partiré en una misión de reconocimiento y me han asignado al batallón 19 de caballería germana, a cargo del conde Urizh para inspeccionar la zona cercana con vista a encontrar un escenario para planear la próxima estrategia que nos de cierta ventaja en esta guerra contra los piamonteses, auxiliados por las fuerzas francesas".

"Es por eso que me decide hacer esta anotación en mi diario personal, por si cualquier desventurado suceso pudiese pasar durante mi misión, mi familia pueda quedar informado de que cumpliré con mi labor como corresponde alguien de mi posición".

17 de julio

"Aun son vagos los recuerdos que tengo y muchas las dudas que aun navegan por mi cabeza, la tratar de comprender como sucedió ese tan lamentable suceso".

"Todo parecía marchar con normalidad, el tiempo era favorable y no se había desatado batalla alguna ese día, lo cual nos permitió realizar nuestra labor sin problemas cuando de la nada fuimos emboscados por una horda de gente armada que vestía como personas de la localidad, no obstante estaban bien organizadas y combatían con una bravura innegable, que nos sorprendió enormemente ya que ni tiempo tuvimos de reaccionar para defendernos, mis subalternos caían como moscas uno tras otro, mientras que nuestro oficial al mando el Conde Urizh trato de reagruparnos para contraatacar, pero todo a la postre fue inútil ya que él murió en el intento, sólo 5 miembros del pelotón, incluyéndome a mi logramos sobrevivir , 5 de 100 personas, que terrible perdida de vidas y esto sin duda alguna una severa lección de que tan cruel es la guerra y lo difícil que es sobrellevar a cuestas el peso que corresponde el defender a tu nación creyendo que estas haciendo lo correcto".

"En cuanto a mi, sufría varias heridas leves y un impacto de bala en mi hombro izquierdo, los 2 doctores dicen que estaré bien en unas cuantas semanas y mis padres al saber de mi estado rápidamente solicitaron mi regreso a casa de forma inmediata, aunque la verdad no tengo interés de regresar a mi hogar aun, ya que siento que aun no he hecho lo necesario para cumplir con mi deber como miembros de una de las casas más prestigiosas de Austria".

"Y es por eso que yo debo…"

Conde Ebensee, Conde Ebensee

Sala de recuperación, Hospital de la Santa Remanencia, Samdoria, Italia.

Perdone que lo moleste Conde Ebensee, pero el doctor Samantori, me ha pedido que le recuerde que no debe sobre esforzarse demasiado, por el asunto de sus heridas.

Ah si lo siento mucho, lo que pasa es que me entretuve de mas con la redacción de mi diario sra...?

Fritzen, Rosalie Ann Fritzen Marquesa de Valón

¿Marquesa? ¿Usted también proviene de una familia de nobles?

Así es, por que se sorprende Conde Ebensee, acaso cree que es el único noble que apoya la causa de defender la seguridad del imperio.

"Fue entonces que la vi y me percate lo hermosa que era esa mujer, quien por ironías del destino, era la misma persona que yo debí conocer meses atrás ya que ella era mi prometida impuesta por el convenio de nuestros familias".

Continuara…


	9. DIARIO DE SUCESOS 2

**CAPITULO 9. DIARIO DE SUCESOS (PARTE 2)  
**

(Notas del diario de Joseph Wolfang)  
29 de Septiembre de 1860

Después de muchas peripecias y contratiempos finalmente pudimos llevar a cabo la reunión de compromiso entre las familias de Rosalie y la mía, poniendo entre acuerdo que permaneceríamos como prometidos durante un año para darnos tiempo a conocernos mejor, aprovechando que su familia permanecería en Viena durante ese plazo por los negocios de su padre.

Entre tanto Rosalie y yo nos hemos visto mucho en estos últimos días, charlando sobre muchos temas de interés para nosotros y llevando como ello la grata sorpresa, de que tenemos muchas mas cosas en común de lo pudiera pensar en un principio

15 de Octubre de 1860

Hoy invite a Rosalie a dar un paseo por la rivera cercana a mi casa, el cual acepto humildemente lo que me ocasiono un gran gusto.

Después de cabalgar un largo rato finalmente llegamos hasta la bocana de rió, ahí decidimos descansar un rato sentados sobre los verdes y frescos pastos.

Era un día hermoso, no había ninguna nube en cielo y estaba cubierto por un hermoso color azul como antes no lo veía desde mi niñez, los rayos de sol brillaban intensamente reflejados en el agua de los rió deslumbrándome en un par de veces lo que ocasiono que me acompañante emitiría varias carcajeadas por dicho este gracioso evento.

Sin duda fue un perfecto paseo en que tuvo con ella y que algún día me gustaría volver a repetir.

27 de Noviembre de 1860

Uno de los mayordomos de la familia Valón ha venido hoy muy temprano para entregarme un recado urgente de Rosalie, en el que me pide que vaya a verla a su mansión por lo que me dirijo hacia ahí ahora para saber lo que tiene que decirme aunque presiento muy en lo profundo de mi, que esto no augura nada bueno…

Continuara…


	10. DESPEDIDA

**CAPITULO 10: DESPEDIDA**

**Residencia Valón- Jardines Principales.**

Dime Rosalie por que tenías mucho apremio por verme y me pediste venir de inmediato a visitarte.

Que paso algo de lo que deba enterarme.

La verdad es que si Joseph.

Bien te escucho dime que te sucede que te noto tan preocupada.

Joseph yo se que eres un buen hombre y me la he pasado muy bien contigo en estos días, pero…

Pero que, Rosalie acaso dije y hice algo que te molestara.

No es eso, lo que pasa es que…yo…

Por favor continua.

Pienso que es mejor que ya no nos veamos.

Pero ¿por que? no entiendo.

Pensé que habíamos decidido utilizar este tiempo para conocernos mejor, por lo de nuestro compromiso.

Acaso tu padre te ha mencionado que piensa cancelar la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo a mi familia.

No es nada eso Joseph, soy yo la que lo ha decidido.

¿Y la razón de eso?

Pues veraz, yo…yo…me he enamorado intensamente de ti.

Rosalie…eso es maravilloso…yo también te quiero mucho, no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti en estos días.

Pero entonces por que quieres romper nuestro compromiso si ambos sentimos un inmenso cariño.

Por que mi padre me decidió realizar un largo viaje por el mundo y yo…deseo irme con él.

Siempre he anhelado conocer lugares exóticos, ver gente nueva, como vive, las maravillas mismas de nos brinda la naturaleza.

Por que eso pienso que esta oportunidad única, que me encantaría aprovechar.

Entonces no veo el motivo de por que eso pueda ser un obstáculo a nuestra relación, si ese es tu deseo ve y cúmplelo.

Lo cierto que…no soportaría tampoco estar mucho tiempo alejada de ti y por eso que yo pensé que…

Comprendo si te la pasaras pensando en mi todo el tiempo que durara tu viaje no podrías disfrutarlo tanto como deseas y eso solo aumentaría tu pena ¿cierto?

Si, se que debes pensar que soy egoísta, pero es que este ha sido mi sueño desde que era una niña y yo.

No necesitas decir mas, te entiendo y es por eso que he decidido dejarte en libertad para puedas hacer realidad tu sueño.

Joseph yo.

Rosalie Ann Fritzen Marquesa de Valón, yo el conde de Ebensee, Joseph Andrew  
Wolfang doy por cancelado nuestro compromiso matrimonial y le manifiesto mis mejores deseos para su vida futura.

Joseph, por favor espera, no…

Adiós Marquesa.

No…no… Joseph (llorando)…Por favor perdóname, dios mío que he hecho…Joseph.

(Pensando) Adiós Rosalie.

"Dos 2 después Rosalie y su familia abandonaron su casa en Viena y con Austria".

Continuara…


	11. PECULIARES VISITAS EN MIRAMAR

**CAPITULO 11. PECULIARES VISITAS EN MIRAMAR**

3 de Octubre de 1863, Palacio de Miramar, costas del Mar Adriático, Austria.

**Después de casi de 2 años de descanso por los servicios prestados en la Guerra contra Francia en el Piamonte, me he reincorporado a mis funciones militares, solo que ahora estoy cargo de guardia imperial apostada en el hermoso castillo de Miramar, en donde reside el hermano del emperador Francisco José, Fernando Maximiliano de Habsburgo.**

**Debo admitir que durante el tiempo que he estado a su servicio, me dado cuenta de las diferencias tan radicales que guarda el archiduque con su hermano, el emperador.**

**Si me lo preguntaran abiertamente, diría que su excelencia, Maximiliano es una persona de carácter más abierto, mucho más tratable además de que entre sus gustos destacan la buena lectura y las artes.**

**No obstante también es un amante de las formalidades y su manejo de los asuntos en estos territorios del imperio han sido impecables, lo que me ha llevado a preguntarme muchas veces, que si el emperador Francisco, no ocupara el puesto que tiene actualmente, lo más seguro es que este hombre seria el mejor candidato a asumir la corona del imperio Austriaco, por su inteligencia y simpatía para convencer a las muchedumbres.**

**Sin contar además que cuenta con el afecto de su madre, la archiduquesa Sofía y el fuerte apoyo de su amada esposa, la princesa Carlota Amalia, hija del Rey Leopoldo I de Bélgica.**

**Ante todo esto, cabe duda que el señor Maximiliano, nació para gobernar y quizá su oportunidad ha llegado mas pronto de lo que él mismo se imaginaba, sobre todo por los sucesos que hoy en la tarde.**

Ese mismo día unas horas antes.

**Eh, pero quienes podrán ser esas personas que caminan por el pasillo, nadie me ha informado de ninguna comitiva que viniera a ver al archiduque el día de hoy.**

**Disculpe mayordomo, podría decirme quienes son esas personas que se dirigen al salón de recepciones de su excelencia.**

**Ah, ellos, son una comisión de delegados que han venido a ver a su excelencia para ofrecerle la corona imperial de un país lejano en América llamado…haber déjeme ver…como se llamaba aquel país, no lo recuerdo muy bien…Mexi…Mexia…México, si ese es el nombre México.**

**México, y desean que su excelencia se convierta en el emperador de ese país, vaya, vaya eso si que es una noticia sorpresiva.**

Continuara…


	12. COMIENZA LA AVENTURA MEXICANA

**CAPITULO 12. VIAJE AL NUEVO MUNDO. LA AVENTURA MEXICANA**

7 de Abril de 1866, Palacio imperial Viena, Austria.

**Joseph Andrew Wolfang, Conde de Ebensee, Comandante de la guardia imperial de su majestad, se reporta ante usted mi emperatriz.**

**Joseph ha pasado tiempo de que charlamos por ultima vez no es así mi fiel amigo.**

**Así es su majestad han sido casi 3 años.**

**3 años como ha pasado el tiempo no crees, solo desearía que este encuentro se diera bajo circunstancias mas personales en lugar de tratarse de un asunto oficial de alta prioridad para mi.**

**¿De alta prioridad para usted? ¿a qué se refiere con eso majestad?**

**Joseph, sabe que hace casi 2 años, el hermano del emperador, el archiduque Maximiliano acepto el trono de México y se convirtió en el emperador de aquel lejano país.**

**Por supuesto que estaba enterado de ello majestad, en incluso tuvo el gran privilegio de escoltar al archiduque y su amada esposa hasta el puerto donde ambos abordaron el barco que los llevaría a su nuevo imperio en América.**

**Pues bien Joseph, debo infórmate que las cosas no van nada bien en su reino de la otra punta del mundo, he recibido terribles informes que su trono se ve constantemente asediado por las hordas revolucionarias de aquella nación, causándole serias derrotas al ejercito imperial y lo que es peor me he enterado de que Napoleón III ha comenzando a retirar sus tropas de México, por temor a un conflicto internacional con los Estados Unidos, ahora que finalmente termino la guerra civil.**

**Eso es terrible majestad, pero espere un momento, no el archiduque había firmado un tratado diplomático con Francia en el que le brindaría su apoyo incondicional para establecer su imperio en México.**

**Así es, pero el mismo Napoleón ha anunciado de forma oficial que no piensa respetar ese tratado y por eso ha ordenado el embarco de sus tropas.**

**Entiendo la gravedad del asunto majestad y dígame usted ¿en que puedo yo ayudarla?**

**Lo he mandado a llamar Joseph, por que quiero que esta al mando de un contingente de refuerzos del ejercito austriaco que pienso enviar para apoyar a mi cuñado Maximiliano.**

**Pero majestad según tengo entendido que el mismo emperador había ordenado que todos los regimientos del ejército imperial debería estar en espera para ir al frente en la campaña militar que estar por iniciarse para combatir la amenaza prusiana encabezada por el Mariscal Bismark.**

**Si lo se, es por eso le doy autorización para que disponga de la mitad de mi guardia personal, para que vaya a México y auxilie al emperador Maximiliano.**

**La mitad de su guardia, pero majestad esos son casi más de 1000 soldados lo que piensa enviar a esa misión.**

**Así es Joseph y te pido por favor que me brindes tu ayuda en esta difícil tarea, que se que solo tu puedes realizar para mi, por que confió plenamente en ti.**

**Pero su se excelencia Elizabeth.**

**Por favor Joseph, esta vez te lo pide la amiga, no la emperatriz de Austria.**

(Arrodillándome ante la emperatriz)

**Entiendo su majestad, sabré ser digno de toda la confianza que brinda y cumpliré con gusto la misión que me ha encomendado.**

**Muchas gracias Joseph, nunca olvidare este noble gesto de tu parte.**

12 de Mayo de 1866

(Pensamiento)

"_**Y así fue como sucedió y ahora me encuentro viajando por el majestuoso océano hacia una tierra nueva y desconocida para mí, sin saber los peligros que me depara el futuro en compañía de los fieles vasallos que me acompañan en esta larga travesía."**_

**Conde Ebensse, ya estamos por arribar a costas mexicanas, ya puede verse desde aquí el puerto de Veracruz.**

**Así es Coronel Fullong, este el es comienzo de nuestra aventura por México.**

Continuara…


	13. EN PERSECUCIÓN DE UN PELIGROSO ENEMIGO

**CAPITULO 13. EN PERSECUCION DE UN PELIGROSO ADVERSARIO**

**21 de Mayo de 1866, Castillo de Chapultepec, Cd de México.**

_**Joseph Andrew Wolfang, Conde de Ebensee, Comandante general del regimiento de voluntarios austriacos, reportándose ante usted majestad imperial, Maximiliano I, emperador de México**_

**Como soberano de esta nación, le doy la cordial bienvenido a tal notables visitas y como deseo personal no sabes el gusto que me da tenerte aquí de nuevo ante mis ojos mi buen Joseph,**

**A mi también me da gusto de volverle a ver majestad, no puedo evitar recordar nuestras amenas conversaciones en Miramar.**

**Ah mi bien recordado castillo de Miramar, como me trae recuerdos el solo escucharlo mencionar, pero dejémonos de viajar por el pasado.**

**Vivamos el presente mi buen amigo Joseph y dime que nuevas noticias me traes de mi bienamada Austria y del imperio de mi querida familia.**

**Pues en estos momentos la situación del imperio es muy delicada su alteza, Bismark ha amenazado con invadir Austria y el emperador Francisco José, no ha tenido mas remedio que llamar nuevamente al ejercito para combatir a esta terrible amenaza.**

**Ya entiendo, ya había oído informes similares y realmente me costaba algo de trabajo aceptar tan lamentables noticias, pero ahora que estas tú aquí, todos mi temores se han terminado por confirmar.**

**Es una pena, solo espero que mi hermano pueda soportar la presión que todo el mundo ejercerá sobre él de ahora en adelante.**

**No obstante lo entiendo a la perfección ya que mi situación no es muy diferente a la de él, las cosas también están muy mal aquí mi buen Joseph.**

**Eso me han informado majestad y es por eso que nuestra querida emperatriz Elizabeth le ha enviado refuerzos que estoy seguro que ayudaran a mejorar la situación de vuestro imperio.**

**No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mi querida cuñada Sisi se ha tomado la molestia por tan admirable acto de solidaridad, sin duda se ha convertido no sólo es una gran emperatriz para nuestro pueblo, sino también una gran mujer en todos los sentidos posibles.**

**Ella es sin ligar a dudas majestad, alguien de gran admiración.**

**Y es por eso que respetando tal admiración, henos aquí su excelencia más de 1000 nobles y valientes soldados del orgulloso ejercito austriaco, que lucharan hasta la muerte para garantizar la seguridad y prosperidad del primer imperio de la casa real de los Habsburgo en América.**

**Gracias Conde Ebensee, gracias amigo mió.**

(Aparecen 2 oficiales militares parados sobre la puerta)

**Disculpe la intromisión majestad.**

**Ah buenos amigos, pasen por favor.**

**Permítanme presentarle a un gran amigo de mi tierra natal.**

**Joseph Andrew Wolfang, Conde de Ebensee, ellos son los generales Tomas Mejía y Leonardo Márquez.**

(Estrechando la mano con Mejía)

**Es un gusto conocerlo Conde **_**Ebensee.**_

**El gusto es mió General Mejía**

(Estrechando la mano con Marques)

**Conde Ebensee**

**General Márquez**

**Y dígame mis estimados amigos que nuevas noticias me traen del imperio.**

**Lamentablemente señor el escenario no es nada favorable para nosotros majestad últimamente.**

**¿A que se refiere con ello General Márquez?**

**Lo que quiero decir majestad es que el enemigo sigue ganando terreno al imperio y las fuerzas de ocupación que se habían instalado en varios puntos clave sobre todo en el norte país, han sido tomadas por las fuerzas juaristas.**

**Me temo señor que en pocas semanas habremos perdido casi todo el Paso del Norte.**

**Eso seria lamentable general.**

**Y eso no es lo peor majestad,**

**¿Qué quiere decir general Mejía?**

**Debido a la retirada de las tropas francesas a cargo del General Falleck en la costa chiapaneca, los generales Porfirio Díaz y Manuel González se han fortificado alrededor de todo el Istmo de Tehuntepec y han ocupado por completo la zona.**

**Vaya la situación no es nada alentadora y ¿que recomiendan que podríamos hacer para solucionar este problema amigos míos?**

**Yo recomiendo majestad que debemos fortalecer las ciudades centrales que están de paso hacia la capital del país, para impedir así el avance enemigo por el norte.**

**Esa es una buena idea general Márquez.**

**Disculpe majestad pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa estrategia que propone el general, el próximo reembarco del ejercito francés esta muy cerca y si movemos nuestras tropas perderíamos casi todos los territorios del norte, además de que nos disponemos de los hombres suficientes.**

**Y que propone usted entonces general Mejía.**

**Atacar majestad, esa será nuestra mejor defensa.**

**¿Y si se me permite preguntar general Mejía?**

**¿Qué cosa general Márquez?**

**¿A quién pretende atacar general Mejía, a Escobedo en el Norte o a Díaz en el Sur?**

**Soy hombre de sierra, conozco muy bien ese campo de batalla, así que me pondré en marcha para enfrentar a Díaz en Oaxaca.**

**Partiré ahora mismo con mi ejército.**

**Si me lo permite general, me gustaría ofrecerme como voluntario para lo acompañarlo en tan delicada misión**

**¡Conde Ebensee¡**

**¡Joseph¡**

**Claro si usted esta de acuerdo con esta decisión mi emperador Maximiliano.**

**Por supuesto amigo y muchas gracias por tu ayuda.**

**También le agradezco su apoyo Conde Ebensee, entonces prepare a sus hombres, que en un par de días estaremos en marcha para enfrentar a Porfirio Díaz.**

(Entre tanto, al mismo tiempo en el campamento del ejército de Oriente en Oaxaca)

**General Díaz, llego un despacho urgente de nuestros espías de la Capital.**

**Haber déjame leerlo…(leyendo)…¿El conde Ebensee?**

**Disculpe la intromisión general, pero no se referirá a ese general que dizque vino de Austria para ayudar a Maximiliano.**

**Si debe tratarse de él.**

**Ja ja ¿como vez Joselito?, tan desesperado esta Maximiliano que ahora nos envían hasta un Conde europeo para aplacarnos de una vez por todos.**

**Pues peor para ellos no lo cree general.**

**Así es Joselito, peor para ellos que han venido a meterse a la casa del León, del León de Oaxaca. **

Continuara…


	14. LA CARBONERA

**CAPITULO 14. "LA CARBONERA". EL PRESAGIO DE UNA DURA BATALLA**

1 de junio del 1866. Llanos de la sierra sur de Oaxaca.

**Así que este es el campo donde libraremos la batalla, general Mejía.**

**Así es Conde Ebensee, aquí ni menos que los llanos de Oaxaca.**

**Estoy seguro que no hay paramos así en Europa no es así mi estimado Conde.**

**Como este no señor, sin duda en América hay paisajes que difícilmente habría en Europa, por eso debo confesarle que cuando vi por primera vez esta tierra me lleve un grata sorpresa, sin duda esta nación guarda una riqueza natural esplendorosa, ahora entiendo por que su majestad Maximiliano desea proteger y convertir México en un metrópoli progresista **

**Tiene usted toda la razón Conde y esta en nosotros velar por la seguridad de nuestros querido imperio mexicano y de su excelencia el emperador, yo estoy completamente seguro de que con su mano como guía, México se convertirá en una nación grande, en todo un ejemplo para el mundo.**

**Pues entonces hagamos lo que este a nuestro alcance general para lograr que ese sueño se cumpla.**

**En efecto así lo haremos.**

**Y bien general cual es el plan de batalla que seguiremos.**

**Yo me encaminare para enfrentar directamente al enemigo, mientras usted y su regimiento austriaco aguardaran en las laderas de aquellas colinas para lanzarse al contraataque cuando sea el momento indicado.**

**Pero general un ataque directo provocara un gran número de bajas innecesarias en nuestras fuerzas, por que no mejor esperamos a que el enemigo se acerque a nosotros para planear un contraataque una vez que sepamos los movimientos del adversario.**

**Conde Ebensse, yo el combatido varias veces contra Porfirio Díaz y el no es de los que les guste aguardar demasiado, no por algo le dicen el "León de Oaxaca".**

**¿El "León de Oaxaca"?**

**Así es, ya que una vez que ve la presa entra en su campo de caza este se lanza rápidamente a su encuentro con toda su fuerza para así acabar con el.**

**Así que usaremos eso en su contra para propinarle un ataque sorpresivo que estoy seguro que lo dejara completamente indefenso.**

**¿Lo ha comprendido Conde?**

**Si lo entiendo perfectamente general.**

**Bien, confió plenamente en su caballería.**

**General, le juro por el honor de mi familia que luchare hasta la muerte por obtener la victoria en esta batalla.**

**Bien, pues adelante Conde Ebensee y que dios nos acompañe.**

**A la orden mi general.**

Entre tanto en el campamento del ejército de Oriente.

**Si los informes son correctos, Mejía viene acompañado por unos 2000 hombres, la mitad de ellos son los refuerzos austriacos que desembarcaron en Veracruz hace unas semanas.**

**Así que al final las noticias eran ciertas Félix, Austria esta apoyando a Maximiliano.**

**¿Crees que sólo sean los primeros de una fuerza mayor de invasión, Porfirio?**

**No lo creo hermano, ya que si dices que están echando mano de todo lo que les llego recientemente de Europa, es que se debe a que por el momento no esperan más apoyo.**

**Además las fuerzas francesas que había en esta zona se han retirado por completo por lo que no creo que reciban refuerzos.**

**Pues bien que esperamos, vamos a darles de una vez y acabemos con todos ellos.**

**Paciencia Félix, antes de eso esperaremos unas horas más a que las fuerzas de mi compadre Manuel González se acerquen a nosotros para respaldarnos en la batalla la cual de seguro no será nada fácil ya que nos superan en la mitad de los hombres.**

**Esta bien Porfirio.**

**Si ganamos esta batalla Félix, prácticamente recuperaríamos el control de Oaxaca **

**¿Y entonces que hermano?**

**Podremos comenzar con nuestra campaña hacia la capital del país.**

(Volviendo con Wolfang)

**Disculpe Conde Ebensee**

**¿Qué sucede Coronel Fullong?**

**Señor ¿por que nos ordenaron esperar en estas colinas cuando la batalla ya se esta librando?**

**Tranquilo coronel, la paciencia es un lujo que podemos darnos por el momento.**

**Lo se señor, pero los hombres están deseosos de ver acción y para serle sincero yo también.**

**Si yo también ansió poder mostrarles a estos rebeldes mexicanos, lo duro que somos los soldados austriacos, pero debemos esperar, tendremos nuestra oportunidad más pronto de lo que espera.**

(Llegando un mensajero del frene de batalla)

**Conde Ebensee, me envía el general Mejía, que sus hombres marchen al frente de batalla, la caballería del enemigo es más fuerte de lo que habíamos pensando y necesitamos que refuerce nuestro flanco derecho.**

**Muy bien, pues ya lo ha escuchado Coronel Fullong, de la orden a las tropas de avanzar.**

**Si señor, caballería lista, infantería cubran la retaguardia,…MARCHEN.**

"_**Una vez que los derrotemos aquí a nuestros enemigos habremos dado un paso enorme para asegurar el imperio del archiduque Maximiliano y con ello también estaré a un paso de cumplir los solemnes deseo de la emperatriz Sisi".**_

(Entre tanto en el frente enemigo)

**Mira Porfirio, Mejía por fin mando a llamar al regimentó austriaco.**

**Si lo veo, pues bien hermano que esperamos, vamos a darles la bienvenida a estos gueritos recién desembarcados de Europa y demostrémosles de que están hechos los soldados del ejército de la republica.**

Continuara…


	15. PARTE DE LA DERROTA

**CAPITULO 15. "DIARIO DE SUCESOS (parte 3). PARTE DE LA DERROTA"**

4 de junio del 1866. Campamento imperialista, ciudad de Puebla.

**(Pensamientos de Wolfang)**

"_**Aun no puedo dar pie a creer a como pudo suceder todo esto, fue acaso un error en el plan de batalla, el desconocimiento del terreno de lucha, mi ansiedad por vencer lo que me cegó a la realidad o quizás no fue otra que la misma voluntad de dios, la que no nos permitió ganar, y el que ahora estemos en una situación aun mas grave".**_

"_**La verdad es que ya no se, esta derrota en la Carbonera he dejado algo mas allá que un mal sabor de boca, me ha causado un severa herida a mi orgullo no sólo como miembro de la una casa noble, sino en mi orgullo como hombre".**_

"_**En estos momento me gustaría hacerme invisible y desaparecer por completo, la vergüenza es insoportable y las consecuencia desastrosas para todos, sin duda esta es una derrota de la que dudo mucho el imperio se recupere, ahora que más de la mitad de los refuerzos que muy amablemente la emperatriz Sissi envió desde Europa hasta lejanas tierras, se han perdido en los campos de la Carbonera".**_

"_**Muchas valiosas vidas se han perdido en este fatal error que he cometido".**_

"_**Sin duda al hacer estos impresos en mi diario en estos momento son un leve aliciente para mi alma, la cual como ya dije antes esta herida, pero si algo he sabido a lo largo de mi vida, es que las derrotas nos enseñan mucho mas que las victorias y lo mejor que puedo hacer para salvaguardar le memoria de todos aquellos que murieron bajo mi mando, es aprender de esta lamentable experiencia para evitar que tragedias como estas nuevamente se repitan".**_

"_**Si eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, dando lo mejor de mi en esta misión que aun no termina y de la cual aun hay mucho que escribir todavía".**_

"_**La batalla aun no ha terminado".**_

Continuara…


	16. DECISIONES DE EMERGENCIA

**CAPITULO 16. "DECISIONES DE EMERGENCIA"**

25 de enero de 1867, Castillo de Chapultepec, Cd. de México

**Señores los he me mandado a llamar a esta reunión de forma urgente, por ser los oficiales de más alto rango en el ejército imperialista, porque siento que ha llegado el momento de tomemos decisiones importantes en la cuales está de por medio la seguridad e integridad de nuestro querido Imperio Mexicano.**

**¿A qué se refiere con eso General Miramón?**

**Lo que quiero decir General Márquez, es que debemos tomar acción ahora si es que queremos garantizar la victoria del emperador Maximiliano, más ahora que el mariscal Bazaine partirá en menos de una semana con el resto de sus fuerzas hacia Veracruz, en el último reembarco hacia Europa.**

**Como dice que Bazaine partirá dentro de poco, ¿eso no puede ser general?**

**Lo es príncipe de Zals Zanm, el mismo Bazaine acabo de enviar un despacho al emperador comunicándole la noticia.**

**¿Y cómo reacciono el emperador?**

**Aun no está enterado, ya que no regresara de su casa descanso en Cuernavaca, hasta mañana por la tarde.**

**¿Entonces será muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto no es así general?**

**Así es general Méndez.**

**¿Y qué acciones sugiere que tomemos al respecto General Miramón?**

**De momento reforzar las posiciones que un tenemos bajo nuestro mando sobre todo en el centro del país, ya que estoy completamente seguro que los juaristas se nos vendrán encima con todo, una vez que se enteren que los franceses han abandonado por completo el país.**

**Disculpen señores, tengo apenas medio año desde que llegue a México, desconozco los problemas internos que tenga esta nación, pero de lo que si se es sobre el arte de cómo hacer la guerra y debo decir sinceramente ahora que los escuchado conversar, que esto que proponen es una táctica desesperada que sólo nos conducirá a todos al fracaso total.**

**Conde Ebensee, entiendo bien su prerrogativa pero debo pedirle que explique el por qué se opone usted a mi proposición.**

**Con todo el respecto que usted me merece general Miramón, la razón por la que me opongo rotundamente a la implementación de dicha estrategia, ya que considero que eso significaría que el imperio ha perdido todo deseo de recobrar los territorios que las guerrillas revolucionarias le han quitado hasta ahora, sin contar las miles de difamaciones que correrían por toda Europa que podrían entredicho la imagen del emperador Maximiliano, lo menos que dirían de él es que el soberano de México es incapaz de repeler a unas cuantas facciones rebeldes.**

**¿Y qué nos interesa eso Conde?**

**Pues debería interesarle General Márquez, en la sociedad de dónde vengo, la imagen social es casi tan valiosa que la misma vida, si esta se daña o se ensucia de una forma tan denigrante, sería tan perjudicial, que sería mucho mejor estar muerto.**

**Conde Ebensee entiendo que por qué cercanía personal que tiene con nuestro querido emperador, usted se sienta comprometido el salvaguardar el honor su excelencia, pero no obstante debo recordarle que usted está ahora en México, no en Europa, y en este país la apariencia que tiene la persona ante la demás gente no vale para mucho.**

**¿Pero General Mejía?**

**Señores oficiales basta de discusiones absurdas, estamos aquí para encontrar soluciones a nuestros problemas y no para generar más conflictos entre nosotros.**

**He tomado una decisión, partiré hacia Zacatecas esta misma semana para enfrentarme a Escobedo y detener así su avance por el Noroeste**

**Conde Ebensee usted vendrá conmigo, así que disponga todo para salir.**

**Si General Miramón.**

**Mientras que los General Méndez y Mejía partirá para reforzar nuestros bastiones en Puebla y Tlaxcala. **

**Entre tanto les encomendare la defensa de la ciudad a ustedes 2, príncipe de Zals Zanm y General Márquez.**

**Muy bien señores ya todos saben lo que hay que hacer, el futuro del imperio está en juego, cumplamos con nuestro deber hasta las últimas consecuencias.**

**A la orden.**

Continuara…


	17. INDIGNACIÓN Y RESIGNACIÓN

**CAPITULO 17. INCONFORMIDAD Y RESGINACIÓN**

31 de Enero de 1867, Zacatecas, Zacatecas.

**General Miramón, debe hacer algo de inmediato con la tropa.**

**¿Qué es lo que sucede con ellos Conde Ebensee?**

**¿Qué acaso no lo escucha usted?, nuestros soldados se han indisciplinado y comenzado a saquear la ciudad y asesinar civiles.**

**Ah eso, déjelos hacer lo que quieran, Conde.**

**Pero General como puede decir eso, la gente de la ciudad esta…**

**Esa gente, le brindo ayuda a Juárez, a nuestro enemigo, es justo que paguen por esa osadía contra el imperio, además nuestro soldados tiene justo derecho a su venganza ya que quizá a estas alturas de la situación será de las pocas alegrías que disfruten.**

**¿A qué se refiere con ello General?, si la ciudad fue tomada según los planes.**

**¿Qué no lo ve Conde Ebensee?, Juárez se encontraba en esta ciudad y dejamos que escapara en el asalto, unos minutos antes y lo habríamos capturado, pero se nos escapó de las manos, esta va ser una derrota de la cual dudo que nos recuperemos.**

**Si entiendo a lo que se refiere pero eso no justifica que se comentan estos actos de barbarie.**

**Dije que los que deje hacer lo que quieran, sino lo gusta como comando a mis tropas, puede regresar a la ciudad de México.**

**Obedeceré sus órdenes como soldado que soy, pero quiero que sepa que lo hago bajo protesta de que esto que se está cometiendo aquí es un grave atropello a los derechos humanos y levantare una queja formal contra usted con el emperador Maximiliano.**

**Muy bien conde, pero mientras tanto ya tiene sus órdenes.**

**General, con su permiso.**

2 de Febrero de 1867, Cd. de México.

**Allá van su majestad, el mariscal Bazanine y el resto de sus tropas ya abandonan la ciudad.**

**Que irónico, recuerdo como hace 4 años Bazanine entraba a la ciudad y esta lo recibía entre laureles y gran estruendo, pero ahora en su retirada, sólo tiene este frio silencio.**

**Bien señores, ya estamos libres al fin.**

**¿Y qué hacemos con nuestra libertad, majestad?**

**Defenderla general Márquez, defenderla hasta la muerte, partimos hacia Querétaro.**

Continuara…


End file.
